This invention relates generally to a method an apparatus for igniting a burner flame, and, more particularly, to method and apparatuses for protecting an igniter used to ignite a flame of a gas burner.
Some gas-fired cooktops include an ignition device to generate a spark to ignite a burner when applicable fuel valves are opened to deliver fuel to the burner. Other gas-fired cooktops utilize a ceramic hot surface igniter to ignite the burner. Rather than relying on a spark, a ceramic hot surface igniter includes an element that generates sufficient heat to ignite the gas supplied to the burner. A ceramic hot surface igniter used in a cooking system may be more susceptible to breakage and contamination than a conventional spark igniter. Additionally, the ceramic igniter is often subjected to impacts from an operator during routine cleaning and maintenance which may cause the ceramic igniter to break.